


Pir8s in H8

by tripfeldthemystic



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/M, Hate Sex, Oral Sex, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-30
Updated: 2015-06-30
Packaged: 2018-04-06 23:31:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4240839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tripfeldthemystic/pseuds/tripfeldthemystic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fill for Drone Season '15. In which Dualscar and Mindfang both like it rough. (Art only woop)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pir8s in H8

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ZCFilorux](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZCFilorux/gifts).



 


End file.
